1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display is a self-emission element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate. The organic light emitting display is divided into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a light emission direction. The organic light emitting display is further divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method.
A subpixel disposed in an organic light emitting display panel comprises a transistor part including a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode including a lower electrode connected to the driving transistor included in the transistor part, an organic light emitting layer, and an upper electrode.
The luminance of the organic light emitting display panel depends on the amount of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode. As the organic light emitting display panel requires high current compared to a liquid crystal display panel, overcurrent flows through the element included in the subpixel when a short circuit occurs. Short circuit can occur in a variety of locations and parts during a manufacturing process (or module process), due to a variety of causes, including internal structural causes such as particles drawn into the organic light emitting display panel, cracks, misalignment of pads, and narrow layout of lines, and external causes such as static electricity.
Meanwhile, when a short circuit occurs, overcurrent flows into the panel, and this generates high-temperature heat and burns the elements included in the subpixels of the panel, thus increasing the possibility of a fire. Hence, a solution to address this is needed.